<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】你我之间 by ChillyIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221262">【TSN/ME】你我之间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland'>ChillyIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And now the book is a mess, Explicit Sexual Content, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Mark fucks Eduardo upon a book, Porn With Plot, They married, i love them, naked challenge, please do leave comments pleeease, the book was a gift from Eduardo’s father, 书籍play, 只是想开车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗源于国外TikTok流行的Naked Challenge<br/>对其实我就是想开🚗我好废🧎♀️</p><p>书房play，我诡异奇怪的xp要被发现了【慌张.jpg】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】你我之间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————正文—————————</p><p>What's his reaction when you came out of the bathroom NAKED?</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo对这个问题很好奇。好奇是人类的天性，而当一切问题牵扯到他的丈夫身上后，Eduardo的好奇心会呈几何倍数地增长。</p><p>他曾经在网络上看到过一个关于FaceBook创办人分析的头头是道的视频，在对Mark日常生活中的走路、说话方式甚至语速进行详细地罗列种种细节证据后，最终得出的结论是：Mark·Zuckerberg是被制造出来毁灭世界的机器人。而创办FaceBook就是他毁灭世界的方法。</p><p> </p><p>当他撑不住几乎要笑倒在地上，而视频的主角甚至连一个眼神都懒得分给自己的伴侣，仅仅是埋头在笔电中说：“wardo，focus.”</p><p> </p><p>现在，Eduardo开始好奇，究竟怎样能让硅谷暴君有一些属于人类的反应？</p><p> </p><p>于是，在周日的下午，Eduardo特意选择了——当Mark还在因为熬夜敲代码现在沉睡时，他已经悄悄溜进了浴室。</p><p>虽然在自己家的浴室，但Eduardo依旧产生了一种心虚感。</p><p> </p><p>当浑身清爽、散发着沐浴露与自身荷尔蒙清香的Eduardo走出浴室，只围了一条浴巾时，他有些惊讶地发现Mark已经醒了——并且，一如既往坐在他心爱的笔电前。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，这有些令人失望。Eduardo本来的计划是毫不客气地将沉睡中的人摇醒，然后在硅谷暴君正带着由于睡眠不足造成的低血糖同时导致暴躁的状态下，解开自己身上唯一的布料。</p><p> </p><p>太可惜了。</p><p>Eduardo一边遗憾地悄悄摇头，一边走到桌子前面。</p><p>“Mark.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“Mark？”</p><p>“wardo很抱歉我今天早上起来没有吻你那只是因为我太忙了好吗？我会之后弥补你的我发誓只是现在不行。Now I really need to focus."</p><p> </p><p>很好，Eduardo无语地盯着他的丈夫，代码机器先生甚至没注意到他早就起来了并且不在对方身边。</p><p>“Mark，I need your attention. NOW!!"</p><p>即便Eduardo如此义正严辞地要求，Mark仍然在敲完一行代码后不情不愿地抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo，正好在此刻松开了抓着浴巾的手。</p><p> </p><p>然而令人失望的是，Mark仅仅飞快地扫过他赤裸的身体，随后又迅速地低下头。</p><p>“wardo，我们今天早上刚做过。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Great. Reeeal great！</p><p>只有Mark·Zuckerberg才能给出这种反应。只有他。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo彻底放弃了。他现在对自己丈夫除了失望，暂时没有第二种情感。</p><p> </p><p>他没好气地抓起地上的浴巾围好，静悄悄离开上了二楼。</p><p>Mark是个混蛋。如果继续与对方共处一室，Eduardo十分害怕自己也被感染然后做出一些混蛋的事情，比如狠狠将Mark的电脑摔在地上。</p><p> </p><p>整整一下午，室内的气氛十分安静冷漠甚至连一丝烟火气都没有。</p><p> </p><p>Mark跳过一天中任何一顿饭都是他的常态，他像一台只需要红牛作为燃料的机器，事实上如果没有Eduardo在他们结婚后坚持Mark培养一些健康的生活习惯，比如规律饮食、锻炼，现在硅谷暴君可能早就躺在医院或是哪个墓地中。身边还有他心爱的电脑。</p><p> </p><p>但是今天，Eduardo已经坚持五个小时不去搭理对方。他们一同跳过晚饭——如果有可能，Eduardo甚至想跳过“与Mark一同生活”这个出现在他生命中的阶段。整整一下午，他都坐在阳台的落地窗前阅读着一本书。</p><p> </p><p>真有趣，Eduardo翻过一页书，如果他能有幸活到作者的年纪，五十岁，而没有被他的丈夫气死，也许他也会考虑写一本书，名字叫如何关爱身边的阿斯伯格综合症❶患者。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当窗外的日光终于逐渐消失，Eduardo终于选择合//上书。他有些疲倦地窝在木椅中闭眼休息一会。</p><p>屋内的环境不再适宜阅读，却是个很好的地方用来思考。黄昏下的加州依旧繁忙。即便逐渐消失的太阳为车来车往镀上一层金光，整个城市依旧匆匆忙忙。隔音效果绝佳的透明玻璃阻挡了汽车鸣笛声音，室内是绝对的安静，与屋外的景象截然相反又融洽。</p><p> </p><p>最近发生的事情令Eduardo有些疲惫——母亲打来了这周第三个电话催促他回家看望，父亲，与此同时仍然坚持不想跟他讲话，自从三个月前他跟Mark结婚起；说起来，他们连蜜月都没有，那段时间Mark忙着推动FaceBook上市并维护网站、与股东开会、与员工开会……；也许过段日子他可以建议两人一起去巴西，既能修复他与家人的关系，令Mark多接触他的生活，顺便就当作他们的蜜月……</p><p> </p><p>有时候，Eduardo觉得Mark与他的工作结了婚，而自己对于Mark来说仿佛变成了需要应付的“工作”。</p><p>这个认知令Eduardo本能感到有些不适，他十分讨厌无法从Mark那里取得注意力，但现实好像正是如此……</p><p> </p><p>“wardo,come down here ——I need you!"</p><p> </p><p>听到楼下传来的声音，Eduardo抗拒地又向椅子中缩缩——现在他甚至将双脚收到座位中，洁白又骨节分明的脚掌在深色座椅映衬下十分显眼。</p><p>并不是他一定要做出这么幼稚的举动，只是他依旧不想理他的丈夫。他甚至不想看到Mark那张高颧骨薄唇、眼窝深邃的脸。</p><p> </p><p>但紧接着又一声传来：“Please——？”</p><p> </p><p>Fine.<br/>
Eduardo叹口气，投降般滑下座椅向楼梯走去。他从来在拒绝Mark这件事上不怎么出色。尽管他希望表现地一点也不在意，Eduardo仍然在匆忙下楼梯过程中不小心滑了一下——幸好只剩下了两级台阶。</p><p> </p><p>他顺着声源方向一路寻找——当初为什么要选择这么大结构又错综复杂的房子？</p><p> </p><p>最终，Eduardo在书房发现了Mark。</p><p> </p><p>这令Eduardo感到意外。在家中一般来说，书房、厨房、阳台等是他的地方。至于Mark……只要给他一部电脑，让他在厕所中待一整天都没问题。</p><p> </p><p>然而Eduardo还是在书房发现了Mark。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>纠正一下，一个半裸着的Mark。</p><p>Eduardo坚持让Mark去健身房的成效十分显著，虽然对方依然偏瘦，但至少覆盖了一层薄薄的肌肉，手臂上的线条分明有力，腹肌的轮廓也逐渐鲜明起来。</p><p>但这不是重点——</p><p>“看在上帝的份上——你为什么要这样出现在书房里？！”</p><p>而主角则是一副无所谓的样子耸耸肩：“太热了，家里的中央空调还在维修。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，Eduardo有些无力地垂下手，这是实话。他甚至觉得Mark身上还穿着一件衣服已经是对书房跟他的最后尊重。</p><p> </p><p>不等Eduardo继续说话，Mark很快开口：“wardo，我很累，我的头很疼——你能为我读一会书吗？你的声音…能让我放松一些。please？”</p><p> </p><p>在Mark用那双眼睛盯着他同时面无表情地说着please时，Eduardo早就将下午发生的一切忘记了。他身上几乎要泛滥溢出的保护欲与心疼令他放轻柔了声音：“当然可以。你想听什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想那本书刚看到过——就在这里……你能过来吗。”</p><p>Eduardo走向那张深色宽大的实木书桌，上面的纹理他很喜欢，木质的感觉令他在阅读时十分心安。桌子上躺着一本厚厚的书。莎翁的十四行诗，令他意外。</p><p>然而，就在他抱起书要拉开一张椅子坐下时，他却感觉到腰上传来一阵力度——下一秒，他已经落到Mark的怀中坐在对方大腿上，腰上还紧紧缠绕着一双手臂。</p><p>“Mark？”</p><p>Eduardo还未来得及发表自己的疑惑，Mark已经给出了解释：“我喜欢抱着你。就这样为我读，wardo.”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，Mark又意有所指地说：“不用读完。”</p><p> </p><p>如果在平时，Eduardo完全能够意识到现在的状况。但现在，他身上那股可以称为母性的气质蒙蔽了双眼，巴西青年一心一意只想认真让他的丈夫好好休息一番。</p><p> </p><p>然后，几乎是在他翻开书页的瞬间，腰上那双手开始游走。</p><p>一开始，只是小心翼翼的试探。修长的手指轻轻隔着衬衫抚摸Eduardo的肌肤，偶尔跑到下方衣摆内摸索，而Mark给出的解释则是，对方的皮肤比较凉爽。</p><p> </p><p>当Eduardo终于发现不对，打算从专心致志的阅读中抽身时已经晚了。</p><p> </p><p>那双手将他衬衫上的扣子全部解开，此刻肆无忌惮地游走在Eduardo上半身，肆意揉捏，带着下流意味的抚摸几乎可以称得上猥亵。</p><p> </p><p>Mark紧紧贴着Eduardo身上的肌肤，力度之大甚至在上面留下了红印。他反复流连在Eduardo的胸前，由于常年握鼠标以及练习击剑的食指及虎口处布了一层薄茧。他紧紧攥着Eduardo的乳肉，带着薄茧的手指猝不及防捏住两粒挺翘的乳头搓揉，粗粝的指腹重重捻过奶头最敏感的顶端，摩擦带来的快感令它们很快变成硬硬的挺翘。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo上身的纽扣已经被全部解开露出白皙柔软的胸脯，现在上面布满了青紫捏痕；而Mark的手不知道在什么时候伸到了他的下身，此刻正把玩着他逐渐抬头的性器。</p><p> </p><p>这对于正在读书的人并不是什么美好的体验。Eduardo只能感觉到快感一阵阵传递至大脑，他的性器被握在温热粗粝的手中摩挲，同时他能感觉到屁股下方，就在他坐的地方，一大包鼓起硬挺的东西正不可忽视地顶着他。</p><p> </p><p>喘息抑制不住地从口中发出，Eduardo几乎拿不住书本，大部头马上要从膝盖滑下去。而就在这时，Mark十分“好心地”帮他把书推了回去。</p><p>“怎么了wardo？继续读。”</p><p> </p><p>Mark故作无辜地询问对方身体的变化，然而手上的动作却越来越过分。他将两根手指插入Eduardo紧致的后穴，展开成剪刀状扩张。Mark的指甲很短并且不平整，他在焦虑或是思考问题的时候会不自觉啃咬。而现在，坑洼不平的表面对于Eduardo成为了一种甜蜜的折磨，粗糙不平的指甲在他的身体内肆意进出，不时刮擦着柔软的内壁，虽然不至于划伤，但却足以带来痛楚。而这与Mark的手指按压着穴口产生的快感交织在一起，逐渐令他迷失在其中并足以将Eduardo逼疯。</p><p> </p><p>后穴开始收缩，不知餍足地吮吸着Mark的手指。当增加至四根时，透明淫荡的液体流了出来将Mark的裤子染成了一片深色。而整个过程中，Eduardo被要求不许停下阅读。</p><p>“那些…嗯哈……那些时光被用于，用于铸就……啊——！美好的容颜…不……停下Mark…嗯啊…”</p><p> </p><p>几乎在Eduardo求饶的瞬间，Mark抽出了自己的手指，并在对方下一声呻吟冒出来之前将自己勃起多时的阴茎一口气插进去。温暖紧致的感觉令他轻叹一口气，紧接着便开始大力动作。Mark搂着Eduardo的腰肢，控制着对方随着自己的动作上下起伏，从身后他能拥有一个很好的视角，看着巴西玫瑰曲线优美的肩胛骨，脊背，天鹅一般的脖颈此刻高高仰起，发出不知道是痛苦或是愉悦的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，Eduardo的感受并不那么美好。后穴被撑到极限，他甚至能感觉到Mark粗大阴茎上的青筋，反复进出于他的体内，摩擦着柔嫩脆弱的肠壁。由于重力作用，每一次起落他都会将性器吃得更深，当他认为不可能在被撑开时，穴口又总会扩张一些。最后他甚至开始怀疑自己会被撑坏。Mark想要弄坏他。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo再也拿不住书了。他的喘息声与水声充满了整个室内，眼神失去了焦距，直接让书本掉到了地上。而始作俑者Mark，Mark正将埋在他的颈窝，将一个个灼热的吻痕留在他身上，黏黏糊糊地用舌头将Eduardo颈侧舔得湿漉漉，不时用尖锐的犬齿咬住脖颈上的大动脉，同时带来危险与刺激的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo费力地弯下腰想将书本推远一点，不要弄脏。然而现在的姿势只能让他的身体更好地暴露在丈夫眼前。Mark的呼吸在自己都没有注意到的情况下变得急促起来。他的眼神变得危险，死死从身后盯着赤裸的青年，看着对方露出嫩红色媚肉的花穴，此刻被暴露地更开，紧紧咬着他的性器……这样的认知令Mark感觉身下又涨大了一圈。</p><p> </p><p>就在Eduardo即将摸到书的封面，Mark却从后面将他一把抱住扔回自己的膝盖。Mark紧紧单手攥着他的两只手腕，同时另一只手将书拿回来放回他的大腿上。一连串刺激的动作令Eduardo再也压抑不住，于是他就这样射了出来，射在了书上。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，Mark开始持续操他。性器进得又深又猛根本不考虑他的感受，几乎令Eduardo呼吸不过来，从二人交合部位流出的液体渐渐在书籍封面蔓延开来，甚至顺着书脊流下将整本书搞得越来越糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>在不应期过去之后，Eduardo终于恢复了几分神智。他突然想起来这本书的意义，鹿一样的深棕色双眼瞪大了：“No…Mark……不要！那本，唔嗯……那本书！不要……please…”</p><p> </p><p>Mark依旧埋首在他的颈窝，一只手扣住他的手腕，另一只手来回在Eduardo的腰侧抚摸：“It's okay wardo...it's ok." </p><p>然而他并没有将书本移开的打算，只是继续向上用力地顶胯，甚至将巴西小鹿丰满挺翘的臀瓣撞到泛起了一片红色。</p><p> </p><p>在Eduardo回过神来之后，他已经被Mark抱到那张宽大的木书桌上，当然，对方“贴心”地不忘将那本书垫在二人身下。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo现在被迫跪在桌上，而Mark从身后再次进入，双手紧紧掐着他的腰。Eduardo有两个浅浅的腰窝，在发力的时候尤为明显。汗珠此刻顺着后背的曲线缓缓滑落到其中，而在Mark看来那简直就是天生为他准备，让他更好掌握身下人用的。从结合部位溢出的液体将书弄得越来越糟糕，到了最后已经不能看了。</p><p> </p><p>深红色的性器不断抽插带出阵阵水声。巴西小鹿在此刻的羞耻感到达了顶端，他拼命压抑，甚至死死咬着食指的关节防止叫声溢出。然而这个举动为他换来硅谷暴君毫不留情地在他的臀部扇了一巴掌。</p><p>伴随着Eduardo惊叫出声，暴君同时下达了命令：“叫出来wardo。我要你为我叫出来。”</p><p> </p><p>然而当Eduardo带着委屈的气音真的叫出来之后，Mark却又停下来。</p><p>他将阴茎整根抽出，歪着头看着跪在桌上的伴侣。膝盖由于长时间的摩擦变成了红色，后穴被操到一时间合不上，张开一个小孔，而种种不明液体混合在一起正从身后那张可怜的小穴中流出，透明色的体液顺着大腿缓缓消失在内侧的嫩肉中。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo对性事中突然的停顿感到十分不安。尽管不曾回头，他仍旧感觉到身后灼热的目光，似乎要在他的身上烧出两个洞。</p><p> </p><p>近乎视奸带来羞辱的感觉令他想要合上酸痛的双腿，然而两条修长纤细的大腿还没来得及碰到一起，Mark便毫不客气地抓着他的脚踝令它们分得更开。</p><p> </p><p>Mark重新上前，他粗暴地捻着两粒乳头，把玩乳蒂。当他玩腻了胸部以后，暴君将所有的注意力转移到对方的屁股上。Eduardo长了一个很适合挨操的屁股，Mark一边这样想着，同时一只手覆盖上被干到泛红的臀肉反复揉捏。</p><p> </p><p>下一次，Mark想，下一次也许他可以在家中安几个隐形摄像机，当然他不会告诉Eduardo。他会温柔地爱抚对方，将他抱到自己身上说几句甜蜜的话，然后让Eduardo彻底暴露自己热情放浪的本性，让他坐在性器上像婊子一样扭动腰肢讨好他。然后，在高潮之前，他会告诉对方之前的一切举动已经被录下来，噢Mark已经可以想象对方惊恐与情欲交织的表情；他会好好保留着录像，在事后他会分析Eduardo的敏感点，能令他兴奋的地方。</p><p> </p><p>他还可以黑进Eduardo的手机，在出差提前回家的时候故意瞒着爱人逼对方自慰给他看，然后悄悄地，在巴西小鹿高潮的时候敲响大门……</p><p> </p><p>噢，还有那本书。看上去Eduardo对那本书似乎很在意。</p><p> </p><p>Mark的大脑像台高速运转的机器，在短短几秒内闪过了无数想法。然而他依旧没有停下身下的动作。</p><p> </p><p>在Mark最终释放在Eduardo身体内，在他把微凉的精液射在对方后穴之前，Eduardo一直趴在那本显然对他有特殊意义的书本上喘息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他们结束整整两个半小时的疯狂之后，Eduardo强撑着酸软疼痛的身体，任由Mark扶着自己清理并回到卧室。事实上Mark暗示要抱他回去，然而被Eduardo凭着最后的自尊一口回绝。</p><p> </p><p>面对爱人的质疑，Mark耸耸肩：“我以为你今天下午一丝不挂地出现在我面前就是在暗示——尽管我认为我们做爱的频率有些频繁，但因为那是你，wardo，所以我想我无法拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是个该死的挑战Mark，”<br/>
Eduardo几乎要丧失争吵的力气：“老天，你是世界上最大社交网络的CEO，而你居然连现在热门最在网络上流行的东西都不知道？”</p><p>“我对无用且无聊信息的关注显然不如你，”Mark同他的丈夫躺在床上，丝毫没有注意到对方明显被气到的表情，熟练地从身后缠绕上Eduardo，将对方完全搂抱在自己怀里。</p><p>“还有，虽然我不明白你对某些事情的执着，但我想那有好处：比如今天那本书，你显然对它有种过度的迷恋而且这让你比平常还要性奋——”</p><p>“我没有！！”<br/>
Eduardo想要转过头愤怒反驳，然而Mark牢牢搂着他阻止了这一想法。</p><p>“wardo，你比平时热情了好几倍，甚至不需要我润滑就可以直接插入；而且你的叫声频率比以前任何一次都要多，体内的温度上升并且全程都在紧紧咬着我不放——”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴Mark！！”</p><p>面红耳赤的Eduardo气极了，他奋力转过身来捂住对方高速输出的嘴，并用能杀死人的愤怒目光瞪着对方，直到Mark在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作。</p><p> </p><p>“Mark，那本书是父亲送给我的！——真见鬼，你为什么总在这种事情上做出如此有针对性的选择？！”</p><p> </p><p>“第一，wardo，我并不知道那是你父亲送给你的书——我只是随意挑了一本看上去最不令人在意的。第二，关于你的daddy issue，我认为才是接下来我们应该严肃讨论的。第三，我相信我值得赞扬。帮助你毁了那本书也许是解决掉你的问题的第一步，想想看，以后每次你想到那本书是你父亲的礼物都会联想到我们——”</p><p> </p><p>“Mark！你这个混蛋！！”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo有些崩溃地大喊，“我没有Daddy Issue！恭喜你正式毁了我收到的礼物——以及以后我对于任何来自父亲的礼物的幻想！！”</p><p> </p><p>然后，几乎在一瞬间，Eduardo想到了什么并且平静下来，他甚至开始盯着Mark微笑：“好吧，既然你一定要这样。我刚刚做出了决定，下周我们会一起去巴西待上整整两周，就当是补偿蜜月。噢不要找任何理由Mark！我看过你的日程表你最近不会有什么紧急事情需要处理了——I deserve that , you owe me that much! 陪伴自己的丈夫度过两周蜜月，任何人都会理解你做出这个决定的。”</p><p> </p><p>顿了顿，Eduardo紧接着又看似随意地补充道：“我会用你的信用卡为我们订两张直飞的机票——而且在收拾行李的时候你完全不必打包电脑，我向你保证在接下来两周你不会有机会用到它。”</p><p>“我的家族十分庞大，如果将所有关系算上有一百多人，而我们会见到每一位成员。”</p><p>“一百多号人？！”</p><p>终于，Eduardo如愿在硅谷暴君的脸上看到了属于人类的、难以置信的表情与惊恐的眼神：“什么，难道我与整个巴西结婚了吗？！”</p><p>他就知道，在失去笔电与要参与社交的双重打击下，Mark一定会焦虑发作。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，Marky，”<br/>
Eduardo微笑着做出柔情蜜意的样子亲吻着Mark的嘴角：“在你这里，我可比整个巴西都有价值。”</p><p> </p><p>———————————end—————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是什么挡在了ME爱情中间？是FB吗？是Sean吗？是加州夜雨吗？</p><p>是笔电😶</p><p>以及我好喜欢这个书籍play虽然写得烂乎乎的——但是有没有人交流一下！！我真的爱这种dbq🧎♀️</p><p>🙌没人<br/>👐能够<br/>👌阻止我<br/>☝️开车</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>